


無題之二

by Qfever



Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qfever/pseuds/Qfever
Summary: 米嘉辛塔的現代AU，米嘉扶他H。辛西亞、塔巴莎、米里雅和嘉拉迪亞，四人似乎共同經歷了一段複雜的過去。但如今，辛西亞與塔巴莎已從閨密變為戀人，而嘉拉迪亞也與米里雅在一起了。辛西亞、塔巴莎拜訪米里雅與嘉拉迪亞的那一天，似乎有些不明朗的情感在四人當中漫開……





	無題之二

　　嘉拉迪亞雙肘倚著窗框，探出身子，輕快地眺望街道。天空很藍，是個晴朗的好天氣。

　　塔巴莎站在她旁邊，站得直直的，不過手裡捧著支手機，捧得緊緊的，鏡頭穩穩地向著街道不遠處，眼睛一瞬也不離螢幕中的兩人。

　　米里雅和辛西亞出門遛狗，依著米里雅平時的路線，從家裡出發，沿街穿入附近的公園，再從另一側繞出來，沿街走回。那公園的小徑邊種著楓樹，現在雖是夏天，葉色青蔥，但一入了秋，景色便很耀眼。嘉拉迪亞閉上眼，奪目的火紅樹海立刻在回憶中氾開波瀾，風吹來就搖曳著，擋住了天空。人影站在落葉之中，輪廓模模糊糊。

　　她微微睜眼，透過鏡片瞇視塔巴莎。對方一點兒也沒意識到，仍專注為米里雅與辛西亞錄影。塔巴莎打從兩人方自街的遠處出現，就慌慌張張掏出手機、打開介面，用那種不很熟悉電子攜帶設備的人特有的小心手勢開始拍照。她拍了幾張，轉而攝影。那時嘉拉迪亞人在客廳內，全看得明明白白，心中不禁好笑，就也走上來欣賞。

　　「搬家的事怎麼樣？」她突然問。

　　「嗯？都還好……」塔巴莎不很專心地回答：「不過鄰居不太喜歡我們，有點困擾。」

　　「搬家時的噪音？」

　　米里雅突然蹲下來，搔摸Yuma的頭臉。那隻古代牧羊犬似乎不太想回去，腳步越來越慢，這時候甚至還開始倒退走。辛西亞跟著彎身，逗起大狗。

　　「——怎麼說呢，」塔巴莎稍微回了一點神，直視嘉拉迪亞：「辛西亞覺得那個人算是討厭同性戀者，卻又對那類存在很敏感的人？」她再度看回手機螢幕。

　　「妳們很明白地介紹自己？」

　　「沒有介紹到那程度，所以辛西亞才說他是敏感的人吧。」

　　「也許是恐同的深櫃。」

　　塔巴莎對她的評語回以輕笑。那笑聲小巧純粹，和以前一樣沒有變化，嘉拉迪亞聽了忍不住暗中感慨。她並不是容易墮入善感情緒的人，但今天下午來訪的辛西亞與塔巴莎，她們的身影卻意外輕易地影響了嘉拉迪亞，因此她邊和許久不見的兩人談笑，邊追溯其中原因。

　　然而暫時沒有什麼結論。想來想去都盡是些淺薄到不可思議的理由——比如感傷過往，比如吃醋——這些一點兒都對不上奇異的心情。

　　而塔巴莎和辛西亞的狀態很好，彼此感情非常融洽親密，無論從以前的閨密情誼還是現在的戀人身份來看，都是深厚的一對。有一句歌詞是這麼唱的吧？「想與你既是朋友也是戀人」——嘉拉迪亞想著想著，突然把旋律吹了出來。那時辛西亞與塔巴莎正和米里雅介紹新家附近的環境，三人聽見口哨聲，同時往廚房這裡看來。嘉拉迪亞啜著剛煮好的咖啡，向她們眨眼一笑。塔巴莎和辛西亞都笑開了。

　　米里雅走到了樓下，抬頭發現攝影中的塔巴莎。她向鏡頭揮了揮，露出沉穩的笑容。辛西亞比了個可愛的YA，然後合併兩指、伸入半空，向塔巴莎送來飛吻。午照西斜，卻依然在辛西亞的指尖打上炫目的晶光。嘉拉迪亞瞥了眼塔巴莎，後者急迫地終止攝影，然後低頭檢查照片與影片。指甲尖修剪整齊、色澤柔潤，羞赧地來回搔刮屏幕。

　　嘉拉迪亞跨近塔巴莎，傾頭去看照片。她身材很高，肩膀又寬，擋實了日照，陰影投落在塔巴莎臉上。後者聞見現在已經不熟悉的洗衣劑的味道，伸臂讓出空位，一張張為她遛照片。那隻纖細謹慎的手指泛著粉紅色，使嘉拉迪亞聯想到辛西亞指上的美甲貼片。她探掌接過塔巴莎的手機，跳著進度條審視剛才拍的影片。

　　塔巴莎茫然地看著她。

　　「還挺想替這影片配樂的。」她向塔巴莎露出平和的微笑。

　　「配樂？」

　　「德布西的貝加馬斯克組曲說不定適合。可以試試看前奏曲。」嘉拉迪亞聽見玄關外傳來聲響。「平靜愉快的一首曲子。不長，有興趣的話聽聽吧。」

　　她沒有像以前那樣立刻為塔巴莎哼上一小段旋律，而是轉回客廳中央迎接歸來的兩人。米里雅開了門，讓辛西亞牽著Yuma進門。Yuma一看見嘉拉迪亞，尾巴立刻垂了下來，彷彿知道這位主人把自己的幼稚行徑全望在眼裡。牠焦躁地抖了抖一身長毛，低眉垂眼走向嘉拉迪亞。辛西亞被拉得連鞋都來不及擺好，米里雅則亦步亦趨跟在後面幫牠擦腳。塔巴莎靠了過來。

　　「你今天不太可愛哦。」嘉拉迪亞輕輕拍了下大狗的脖子，牠就喘呼呼地站住了，乖乖讓米里雅解牽繩。

　　「興奮了吧，」辛西亞笑瞇瞇地說。「牠見到塔巴莎一定很高興。念舊的孩子。」

　　「妳好像忘了自己。」米里雅捲著繩子，走向收寵物用具的那個櫃子。「這傢伙在公園玩得可野了。妳那件外套可能留不到明天。」

　　「當然今天回去就洗呀——其實Yuma的口水也不會很臭啦，潔牙做得不錯噢。」辛西亞舉起雙手，方便讓塔巴莎檢查自己的衣襬。「對吧，Yuma？……現在是誰幫牠刷牙？還是米里雅嗎？」

　　「換我了。」嘉拉迪亞輕快地回答。「讓狗狗怕的人來做比較省事。」

　　三個人都笑了。Yuma叼著玩偶小跑過來，又甩著尾巴跑遠。

　　傍晚，辛西亞接到尤瑪打來的電話，通知塔巴莎後，兩人就起身告辭。米里雅和嘉拉迪亞早知三人要去聚餐，並不多做挽留。但米里雅原來打定主意要送兩人出門，順便和那位名字被辛西亞拿來替狗取名的大學學妹碰面，卻因為突如其來的工作急電而耽擱了。新人下屬在電話另一頭急切地報告著困境。

　　「嘉拉迪亞，妳能幫我送送她們嗎？」她摀著電話問。

　　即使辛西亞笑著搖手，嘉拉迪亞還是輕鬆答應。「幫我和尤瑪問好。」米里雅補充道，就右掌拿手機、左掌壓梳著頭髮，回書房去指導下屬了。

 

 

　　嘉拉迪亞送塔巴莎和辛西亞到尤瑪臨時停車的地點，按照米里雅的請求捎去問候。尤瑪沒料到會是嘉拉迪亞來送行，神態明顯慌亂，說著「不好意思也請幫我問候學姊」，連說了三遍，和大狗Yuma一樣害怕似的。

　　辛西亞先上後座，塔巴莎才跟進，然後拉下車窗和嘉拉迪亞道別。嘉拉迪亞心情雖稍嫌複雜，仍挺高興對方沒有露出眷戀的表情。車窗之內，那衷心的微笑邊帶著極為難得的孩子氣。她清楚塔巴莎今天過得非常快樂——除了自己帶來的插曲是意味不明的小小雜音。

　　果然很幸福吧。她想著，看車去遠了。

 

　　嘉拉迪亞打開家門，一眼見到米里雅坐在客廳沙發中央，腿上擺著筆電，看樣子是在處理工作。然而筆電正以差勁的音質播放一首活潑的歌曲——正是「想與你既是朋友也是戀人」那句歌詞的出處。

　　嘉拉迪亞不動聲色地關上門，脫了鞋，直往廚房走。Yuma一開始跟在她身後，但進廚房前就溜走了。她打開冰箱，預計隨意弄點沙拉。就在把蔬果往流理台一一排列時，她忽然記起一個多星期前才和米里雅發生口角、針鋒相對的那件事。

　　她作為鋼琴家教，目前同時接了幾件案子。其中一件要每周兩天開車到鄰區，路途說遠不遠，說近卻也不近。每逢這兩天，米里雅就得把車讓出來，通過公共交通上班。這案子裡只有一位學生，是個聰明的高中男孩，因此嘉拉迪亞教得也順手。然而這男孩卻有某種程度的情緒問題，還在日前向她告白了。

　　她拒絕得很溫和，男孩仍然流露激動的反應。他奔出琴房，沒有回來，嘉拉在原處等他直到下課時間才走。男孩的家長並未打電話來終止課程——她猜測男孩並沒有把整件事告訴父母。而根據男孩的說法，他們其實也不太管孩子，從以前就把才藝班當作託管手段——但從此以後，男孩上課時不再那麼配合，會故意彈得錯漏百出，還耍小脾氣，意圖惹她發怒。

　　嘉拉迪亞有意結束這件案子，便把那兩天快要可以不再用車的事情告訴米里雅。「出了什麼事嗎？」那時對方以出色的直覺追問道，她就簡單解釋了男孩的事。

　　「再陪他一段時間試試看吧？」米里雅聽完，沉思半晌，開口給了意見。「搭車上班是小事，我也不覺得有什麼不方便。這年紀的孩子容易陷在某些麻煩裡，我當年也沒好到哪去。總之，有人願意伸出援手是好事，何況妳又絕對是理想的人選。」

　　她們開始辯論。話題從高中孩子容易陷在哪些麻煩裡、嘉拉迪亞是不是合適的人選、伸出援手是不是家教的責任，一直上升到社會當前的教育困境，以及父母與教育者的自助方法上。無論米里雅有意或無意，她總是有能力把手伸進別人的價值觀深處。終於，宏觀的辯論變成了有火藥味的沉默。某個人在某一刻沒有收好引線，火藥就炸開了。她們口角的方式不是提高聲音和咬牙切齒，而是面無表情和尖銳的低語。

　　嘉拉迪亞想起自己當天居然說了這樣的話：「我無法明白塔巴莎對妳的那種癡迷和盲從，也不打算理解。如果妳還需要那類情感，很遺憾我無法給妳。我向來高興她還懂得質疑我。」

　　果然人只要火氣上來了，就會變得幼稚，她想。又想：雖然是這樣一次不輕的口角，忘得快倒也不算意料之外。她準備好一碗沙拉，又榨了兩杯橙汁，將一份晚餐放到餐桌上，然後餵了Yuma。做完這些後，她回到廚房，就著橙汁吃起沙拉的餘料來。

　　那首歌直到她清理完廚房也沒有停止。米里雅除了起來如廁和拿晚餐，基本就坐在那裡敲鍵盤打電話，偶爾摸摸狗。嘉拉迪亞回臥房看了會兒書，又到琴房彈琴，九點時去洗了澡，換上睡裙。她在臥房吹完頭髮，已是九點多，然而一關閉吹風機，那首歌卻還是通過房門縫隙傳入耳中。歌手努力不懈地唱著：想與你既是朋友也是戀人……

　　嘉拉迪亞走到餐廳，果然看見米里雅的空碗，杯子則想必還放在矮几上，大約喝到只剩一分。她面無表情洗了碗，還有Yuma的飼料盆，出來想回臥室關燈睡覺。

　　「妳知道，」她發現自己站在客廳邊際：「我明天早上有課。」

　　米里雅關了音樂，直直看著她。「想聊聊嗎？」

　　嘉拉迪亞向臥室直走，米里雅喊的那一聲「嘉拉」仍然趕上了她。她停步。

　　米里雅闔上筆電，喝了最後一口橙汁。「我不喜歡妳今天對塔巴莎的態度。妳自己應該也不喜歡。」

　　「還好。」嘉拉迪亞抱起雙手。「她今天挺開心的，我也很懷念。妳不喜歡我懷念？」

　　「妳也知道我不是那個意思。」米里雅站起來，走到她面前，帶著某種隱而不顯的威壓。「妳不是因為感到懷念才那樣，我想。」

　　「我們都過了吃醋的時期。」嘉拉迪亞意有所指。

　　「當然。我不覺得妳是吃醋。」米里雅以澄亮的眼神和語氣說。「——不要擺出那副表情，我無意擅自斷定妳有什麼感覺，或是行為動機。只是想說至少不是因為吃醋。妳根本不太吃醋。」她略作停頓。

　　「我在聽。」但嘉拉迪亞其實不喜歡米里雅現在的模樣：那種明明已經打定主意要壓倒對方，卻又刻意有所保留的模樣。

　　她的厭惡被看破了。　　  
　　「我們可以聊任何事。」米里雅欲言又止。「總之，不要和自己真正的感覺作對。」

　　嘉拉迪亞再次轉身走向臥房，可是米里雅握住了她的手臂。她沒料到對方會動手，一時有些驚訝。

　　「妳放手會比較好。」她以溫和的語氣建議。

　　她感覺到米里雅確實猶豫了一下。那瞬間過後，那隻寬闊的手掌還是溫暖地攀附著手肘。她轉身面對米里雅，但在有所行動前，竟看見對方皺著鼻子眼睛，臉上橫亙著消沉的那種疼痛。這張表情一閃即逝，和她對上視線後更變作慌張。

　　「如果保留到明天，我們就又不會談了。」米里雅的姿態還是帶著威壓，可是聲音增添一絲懇求。「聊聊吧？」

　　嘉拉迪亞嘆氣。「我比較想自己處理。假如妳希望我去向辛西亞道歉——我會去。」

　　「當然不是。」米里雅另一隻手搔了搔額頭。「而且妳最感到抱歉的對象難道不是塔巴莎嗎？」

　　「妳現在想聊這個嗎？想幫我整理我對她的歉意？」嘉拉迪亞微笑。「幫我數數種類、秤秤重量，製作表格？」

　　米里雅微微退開，但仍未放手。「不是這個，從來不是。我想和妳聊……就聊聊我自己今天的感覺。」

　　Yuma本來在遠處打轉，這時趴下來「嗚」了一聲。嘉拉迪亞望了牠一眼。

　　「妳身上有狗味。」她說，然後抽出手。

　　

　　

　　米里雅洗完澡出來，看見嘉拉迪亞坐在床邊等待，浴室燈光擋開黑暗，打亮對方半個身子和床鋪。嘉拉迪亞的臉龐擱在米里雅的影子裡，顯得晦澀不明。她們心中都有股絕望但平靜的感覺，且這種心情彷彿會相互溝通，使她們漸漸凝望彼此。

　　米里雅關了浴室大燈，開了房中夜燈。兩人都沉默著，都感受著心情。它又在凝視中變化而去，化作心跳、無聲鼓動，然後在某一刻變成酸楚、激動、一種隱約且令人羞愧的期待。這股期待命令她們繼續等待，而羞愧感又同時使她們想別開臉，但兩人都堅持著。

　　嘉拉迪亞明白她們不會談話了。米里雅先順從慾望動起來，走到她面前，跪坐下來，捧住她的臉，拿下她的眼鏡，折好、放在床頭櫃內側靠牆的位置，然後面朝上親吻她。她兩手仍放在床際，這時輕輕抓扣床單，被米里雅伸來左掌罩住了。

　　兩人的手扣在一起。米里雅壓了上來，將她往床中放倒。她一手抵住對方，一手去摸索自己吹完頭髮後就放在床頭櫃的吹風機。她的手夠長，搆到了電線，在猛烈親吻間苦苦把它拉了過來，抓住握柄舉起，輕敲了米里雅的腦袋一下。米里雅放開她，喘著氣。嘉拉迪亞趁機滑出空隙，坐起來給吹風機插上電。米里雅扯住她的睡裙不放，兩人掙扎、扭絞著，距離一下拉近一下貼緊。

　　嘉拉迪亞終於騎上米里雅的雙腿，兩人面對面，睡衣裙襬被對方的腰腹擠到靠近大腿根部。她打開開關，強熱風狂亂地吹襲著那頭濕漉漉的長髮，它們暫時平貼著米里雅的腦袋。她專心為米里雅吹乾頭髮，對方卻渴望地看著她的臉，以頰平貼她的胸脯，雙手伸來隔著薄軟的布料揉捏兩乳。嘉拉迪亞漸漸開始喘息，被搔癢感和微微的痠麻突襲，嘴唇有一下沒一下地掃過米里雅髮際，但不是有意要親吻。她切換成中涼風，手掌繞到米里雅後方，邊吹邊梳理開始毛燥的髮絲，手臂內側感覺得到那隻發燙的耳朵。

　　米里雅吻她的胸口，也吻她的喉頸，還隔著布料吻她的乳尖，有如應和風聲那樣舔舐。嘉拉迪亞感覺得到自己雙腿微微收緊，夾住溫熱的腰。米里雅髮上滴落的水珠弄濕了她的手腕，彷彿在預告即將發生的事。果然，米里雅將她的睡衣往上掀——有點急，因此也有點可愛——她抿緊嘴唇撥開她的手，繼續吹頭髮。那雙手又縮回來，但不再亂動，僅僅是小心翼翼又充滿戀慕地抱住她而已。嘉拉迪亞幾乎能感受到米里雅手臂上的肌肉線條，但她一綹一綹專注地吹，故意假裝自己沒有感覺。她吹得太慢了，米里雅也知道，故而小小地吐舌，舔舐她胸口肌膚。熱氣濕癢，差點使嘉拉迪亞笑出來。

　　她終於吹完最後一綹。時間在她關閉吹風機的那一刻爆炸。米里雅本來將整張臉埋在她雙乳間，忽然扣住她的腰、包著她的後腦，帶彼此一同翻身，然後立刻去扯弄睡裙。嘉拉迪亞翻了個白眼，第二度揮掌去打開米里雅的手。

　　「啪」地一聲，米里雅委屈地放開右手，不過左下臂仍撐在嘉拉迪亞耳邊，手掌溺愛地蓋著她頭頂。她咬著唇，自己撩住裙角往上拉，一邊扭動腰背；每撩一寸，米里雅就親吻一寸，收手從大腿根一直親上內褲，忍不住嚙咬布料時，被嘉拉迪亞彈打額頭，連打了三下還不啃放嘴。

　　「妳再咬，明天就不准Yuma吃飯。」嘉拉迪亞小聲說。

　　米里雅繼續往上吻。吻住小腹，吻入腰間，舔吮骨感滑膩的肌膚，雙手抱在嘉拉迪亞身側，滑入身體與床的縫隙，包覆她的腰臀，又往下揉捏，力道不輕。嘉拉迪亞摁住米里雅後頸，只修未剪了許久的指甲掐入頸肉，卻不是因為疼痛——雖然她的確感到有一點疼——而僅僅由於她很享受這麼做。米里雅發出低喘，揉得更加用力，然後在可能留下瘀青之前放開，狠啃她肌骨相貼的肋部一口，而那絕對會留下齒印。嘉拉迪亞抿著嘴哼笑一聲，指尖抓刺米里雅後背肌肉，而對方的手也在這時攻入她腿間，感受著布料上的濕意，並刻意擠出水液。

　　——是還蠻濕的。嘉拉迪亞心想。

　　米里雅翻開撩到一半的睡裙，動作突然變得極為溫柔，吻住她的下乳，發出輕輕的吸啜聲，一手捧扶，沿外緣吸上乳尖。嘉拉迪亞雖不是第一次知道米里雅會這麼做—— **當然不是。** 她對自己強調——卻仍狠狠顫抖起來，酥麻透頂，並且猛然臉紅。她從來沒透露這種腦袋轟然焦熟的感覺給米里雅知道……尤其沒透漏自己 **很喜歡這樣的她。**

但也許米里雅已經知道了。

　　因為嘉拉迪亞總會像現在一樣，趕走其他動作，只留雙手輕輕撫摸米里雅後頸，從背脊一直撫摩到尾椎處，毫不理會心裡那道嘲笑自己有多肉麻的聲音。米里雅變成一個不會說話的少女，致志於把她的乳尖舔吐得滑潤膩軟，唾液沿著輪廓滑落至背、至髮。一道更加強烈的酥麻感憑空竄起，電得嘉拉迪亞縮緊身體，突然開始覺得冷，渴望能被米里雅完全抱緊、被揉得小小的。只有在這個時候她才會開始抱怨對方的身高。

　　不過米里雅也每次都沒有使她失望。少女瞬間長大成令人安心的青年女性，把她整個撈入懷中，連腿也彼此纏緊，半晌又扯來棉被，覆蓋在自己背上。嘉拉迪亞心知這對米里雅來說根本太熱，不禁為這種貼心的舉動翻了個白眼，吐舌舔了對方的耳廓一下。

　　僅僅一下。

　　嘉拉迪亞覺得自己意識到得可能有點晚——關於米里雅的短褲有多麼膨脹。明明坐在那兒好有一段時間。

　　米里雅又伸手去揉轉她下身，一副前戲還可以更多的樣子。嘉拉迪亞這次沒有翻白眼，而是立刻捧住對方的臉頰細細親吻。如果還想前戲，那就前戲。她在米里雅頰上留下唇與齒組合而成的溫軟軌跡，還有微弱的水漬與聲響。那軌跡一直蔓延到唇，隨舌尖探入口中。米里雅想與她大片交纏，卻被擋下，如此又拉又推，旋繞打結，給帶得七葷八素，喉間禁不住發出低吼，拔回手來扣住嘉拉迪亞後頸。嘉拉迪亞的胸口肩膀遭笑意鼓顫兩下，被發現了，隨即給那大狗般的舌頭反闖過來，攪得唾液滾落嘴角，也啞啞低鳴出聲。

　　米里雅微微退開。嘉拉迪亞意識到對方正慢下來凝視自己，但不想在脫下眼鏡的時刻這樣承受視線，就撐著手肘挪下去鬆扯褲頭。米里雅輕輕覆住她指背，掌心觸感是熟悉的「我有話要說」以及「還在想怎麼說」之溫度，像極了通訊軟體視窗頂端的「對方正在輸入」告知列。嘉拉迪亞深深吸了一口氣，卻只是輕輕以額碰撞米里雅，瀏海帶來的搔軟觸感令對方也愣了一下。她拍拍對方肩膀，彷彿在問「好了吧？」，隨後就逕自往下一縮一擠，遁入被中，在米里雅腹下抓抱兩胯，硬是把短褲拉扯下來。

　　米里雅「呃嗯」一聲，嘉拉迪亞則偷笑般舔了柱體尖端一口。這種惡趣味行之有年，米里雅無話可說，總之是被擺了一道後那樣昏頭脹腦。嘉拉迪亞掀開她衣服下擺，鼻尖摩蹭腹部，舌頭連舔帶壓、連壓帶吮，使米里雅情不自禁繃鼓肌肉，鼓出淺淺線條。她在黑暗中游刃有餘，手掌握摩好了器官，就貼下臉去吮弄。不久，灼熱、微臊氣息和皮肉的滑溜感已在口裡蔓延成災，勾引出她往內吞嚥的奇怪強欲。當然，這也不是第一次。

　　於是她就吸嚥了。

　　她聽見米里雅的哀鳴，難免滿意而愉快地摟壓對方屁股，同時忍著不適感吐出濕透的肉柱，略略神遊思考對方忍著沒有就此射出，也不知道是該罵還是該稱讚。米里雅將她硬抱上來，不由分說一陣熱舌洗臉，被她緊閉著眼嫌棄地連拍幾下臉頰，這才退開。

　　然後就沒有了動靜。嘉拉迪亞在一片沉默中忍受著體內散開的冷意，一面討厭著這個很有問題卻迸散熱情的晚上。米里雅終於重新抱緊她，卻只將下體穿入她腿間摩摩蹭蹭。

　　「妳第一次做嗎？」嘉拉迪亞低聲問。

　　「不是。」米里雅冷靜地回答，聲音很粗糙、很啞。「只是時間點不太對。」

　　「別想我會幫妳。」

　　「我會自己來。」

　　嘉拉迪亞承認自己真的生氣了。她考慮著要否一腳把米里雅踢開（並非沒如此做過）但總也因為「時間點的確不太對」而做罷，然後只是沉默著呼吸這份擁抱裡的空氣。米里雅忍住慾望，不想去管自己的冷靜有幾分是裝出來的，總之側躺下來將嘉拉迪亞摟在臂間，摟對方額頭傾靠自己鎖骨。她的衣服已給嘉拉迪亞翻捲上來，露出兩乳，對方惡意報復似地埋了進去，還左右旋轉嗅聞，結果米里雅也嚐到了臉紅腦脹的滋味，和下體被忽地調戲吞吻是不同羞赧。

　　「所以妳真的要自己來？」嘉拉迪亞抬首問。

　　米里雅不知道怎麼理解嘉拉迪亞的聲音。她想也許是自己昏了頭，才在裡面聽出一絲絲楚楚可憐、氣餒告饒的感覺來。「當然由妳來最好……」她昏糊著回答，猛力吸嗅嘉拉迪亞耳鬢邊的氣味，胯間又鼓硬些許，明明緊貼對方肚腹卻自絕死路，簡直就要爆炸，因此居然有點想哭。

　　是真的想哭。她墮入反思。

　　嘉拉迪亞突然甩了她一巴掌。雖然只是宛如逗弄Yuma般敲輕巧的一巴掌，掃過左頰，威嚇力卻十足豐富，也拍出脆亮聲響，使她下體隨著頭腦清醒而似乎縮小些許。「妳幹什麼」——當然她也知道不用問，並且立刻理解來不及問，嘉拉迪亞翻身跨過她，跪於床鋪，一掌微微向後擺靠，一掌按伏在自己腿上，長髮從一側瀑洩下來。

　　她知道妻子想做什麼，屏住氣息，直視對方眼睛。妻子儘管也低垂眼簾，卻明明白白瞧往他處——米里雅還真是第一次見到如此示弱的嘉拉迪亞。

　　我又沒有近視，當然也不是在作夢。米里雅在心裡解嘲，可是尷尬、混亂和激烈的愛意在腦海衝撞不去，還有幾股衝動強烈到了使心口發疼、使她想把嘉拉迪亞猛抱下來以雙臂和嘴狠狠揉爛。這些事物混在一起令她差點就此射精，可喜可賀總歸煞住了車。

　　嘉拉迪亞回了神，直起身來，那隻向後的掌扶住米里雅下體，對準了自己入口直直壓坐進去。那動作毫無創造力（這裡的她可是放棄了創作者的身份啊。米里雅昏沉中不知對誰回答）又剛愎自用、毫無體貼之感（結果我還是能夠來到她體內。米里雅的意識被扯入激昂卻柔軟的白色空間），卻深具美感且軟弱得惹人憐愛。一陣激烈的痙攣後，米里雅以為自己射了精，但嘉拉迪亞輕扶在她髖間，上下坐動了起來。一波波可怕的快感使米里雅理解到自己仍然堅持住了。

　　妻子膣內溫暖卻緊繃，動作起伏益發劇烈，每次吞吐都欲拒還迎。米里雅很難思考，但仍然艱困地思考著，思考比如這道姿勢會否使妻子感到受凍、今日的經歷與剛才的談話會否仍然使她如鯁在喉、自己拙劣的語言有沒有反而使彼此受傷更深。嘉拉迪亞發出哼鳴，微微歪著頭，已輕啟雙唇、皺著眉閉上眼了。那雙眼瞼薄薄的相當美麗，卻讓米里雅昏沉想起下午見到陰影在那裏搖晃跳舞，像眼間橫亙殘酷之物在愉快微笑那樣悲哀寒冷的疤痕。

　　她們有時真的以為過去一切不再打擾彼此了。

　　——如果就這樣結束，真的好嗎？

　　米里雅心中冒出了無聲的衝動。她的確在那一刻被奪去了聲音，忽然坐起來抱住嘉拉迪亞。對方剛拔開身體，猛地被抱住，自然因訝異而舉臂防備，卻被連肘一起收入粗魯的懷抱。

　　「妳知道陰莖會骨折嗎？」嘉拉迪亞問她，冷冷的聲音沾著藏不起來的情慾。

　　米里雅雖然把話聽進去了，卻沒能很好地解讀其中意義。我知道啊。她想，繼續啞著，因為聽見對方說話而感到雀躍，揚起自作聰明的笑容。所幸嘉拉迪亞悶悶地靠在她肩上，只看得見朦朧一片牆面與床頭。米里雅抱著她挪轉半圈，又翻壓回床，看見妻子白裸纖長的身體歪躺著，如出水之魚那樣在黑暗中伸展，淋漓汗滴是晶瑩鱗片，口唇如鰓張闔。

　　米里雅再度使彼此結合，卻只是停在那裡，飢餓地向嘉拉迪亞索吻。後者伸掌要推，手臂卻在半空慢下，緩緩停倚在她頸間，朝半空交叉輕摟。溫軟深沉的吻終於暫時告一段落，她直覺地跪起身來，扶抬著妻子的腿重新抽插，又驀地意識到對方並不算太鍾意這個姿勢，因為懷抱在高潮前就已經離散。她俯身，道歉似地舐吻一下。果然嘉拉迪亞正抿著嘴，這表情雖很快收消，米里雅還是感覺心疼且猛然熾熱。

　　她將嘉拉迪亞抱穩上枕，繼而趴伏如犬，認真抽送起來。快感富於節奏，刺激她的後脊，如懲罰如獎勵，逼使她一再探尋犯錯與正確答案之間的分界點。嘉拉迪亞被推壓得終於仰頭張口，很快縮來一臂放入齒間，叼著自己的腕忍耐，同時也是為了遮掩表情。米里雅意圖撥開她的手，卻不敢太用力，結果被她反掌敲開。

　　然後大狗Yuma的主人想到了、或說在思考之前就找到了一個好辦法。她也探頸叼住嘉拉迪亞那隻手的指尖，舌尖撫舐著修磨清麗的指甲邊緣，如此就像一道連環之吻，妻子吻著自身手背而她吻著妻子的指，完美銜接。她好似解謎成功，感到一股無干於肉慾的純粹快樂，猛地壓著肘狠狠頂了一下，結果嘉拉迪亞的鳴叫溢出牙來，手指無力地向前勾吊在她唇邊，這連環之吻就破了。

然而沒關係，至少她還是吻著妻子的身體。她進而含住兩指，把三指深吞進口中吸啜，學著對方在自己下身所做過的那樣舔弄。手指與其相比自然太細，但嘉拉迪亞的手指足夠修長，被她學著也嚥向喉嚨，卻準備不足、一下吞得太深，因而嘔開一聲。嘉拉迪亞猛地回神，抽走手掌，神色責備卻眼角帶淚。

　　米里雅覺得自己不行了。妻子那副表情明顯寫著「妳蠢可是我很愛妳」，就連一隻最笨的狗都能讀懂。她赫赫喘氣，加速衝刺，嘉拉迪亞便又別開臉，以肘遮面。這次她不再放行，大掌揮來格在對方臉邊，另一手趁勢而上，把嘉拉迪亞的臉捧了個嚴嚴實實。對方自然很在意在她面前流露快感醜像，緊閉著眼頻頻擊打她掌，愈發用力，後來見擊打無用，就轉而扳指。

　　可能是彈琴的人力氣畢竟比不上有在健身練拳的人，又或是彈琴的人到底心軟，不肯真施力扳指，這才輸了一截。嘉拉迪亞放棄掙扎，不快地皺眉抿嘴，唇瓣卻早被手掌夾得微微嘟起。

　　她張開眼來。

　　米里雅看見很虛弱很虛弱、微光中淚眼迷濛的嘉拉迪亞——就在自己掌裡。

　　後來米里雅幾經回憶，仍然認定是嘉拉迪亞先上峰頂。順序是這樣的：她們對視，然後吐著舌尖輕輕對舐。這畫面看起來貌似很愚蠢，可在當時簡直催人淚下，連她都懷疑自己是在笑還是啜泣，又也許兩者都有。然後嘉拉迪亞猛地拍擊她兩隻手背——依照和連環吻一樣的邏輯來說，就是透過她的掌拍擊嘉拉迪亞自己的臉頰——接著就握在那裡不動了。米里雅驚疑地看著那雙淨白的手包覆自己，難以相信，帶來恍惚。就在這恍惚的瞬間，她被狠狠擠壓，麻電感瞬間奪走她身體的控制權，使她不知道自己是睜眼還閉眼、還抱不抱著妻子。等到電流離開，身體再醒過來，她已經射精了。平和而催眠的感受包圍了她的意識，使她幾乎在嘉拉迪亞的嘴角瞥見微笑。

　　就這麼睡過去的話簡直是人渣，米里雅想。就算以前對辛西亞做過這種事，也不代表她一定要當個公平的人，這時再對嘉拉迪亞做一遍。實際上她後來深深回憶，也真不認為曾以這種方式渣過嘉拉迪亞。她振作起來，彼此都還在喘息，等到漸漸平穩，她們已然側躺，雙臂相互摟在腰間，對面凝視。嘉拉迪亞很快閉上眼睛，但不是要睡的意思——在米里雅拔出陰莖前，白液就已從她腿間源源滾落，這時更還在緩慢流動，淌過腿根，燙熱得居然還能帶來快感，滴濕床鋪。

　　該洗了。弄髒它的既是我，又不是我。嘉拉迪亞伸指搔刮米里雅臉頰，被她一把握住。

　　「關於妳學生那件事，」她開口，聲音低沉疲倦：「對不起。是我的錯。」

　　她沒有如往常那樣繼續解釋道歉的理由，嘉拉迪亞也只是點點頭，手指微微彈弄她精實的腰，指甲輕輕抵在那兒，卻不似有氣。

　　「我們還蠻容易提起塔巴莎的。」嘉拉迪亞突然說。

　　米里雅想了想，也點點頭。「是這樣。任何事都容易扯到她，尤其吵架。辛西亞倒還好。」

　　「數不完想對塔巴莎道歉的事。」嘉拉迪亞繼續說。

　　「還好吧。妳對她很好，好到我的確會吃醋，但不是為了今天。」

　　「妳要不想想一個多小時前自己問過我什麼問題？」嘉拉迪亞微微睜眼，又閉了回去。「好，就聊聊妳的感覺。妳覺得今天怎麼了？」

　　「我覺得妳覺得塔巴莎和辛西亞看起來非常幸福。」

　　「我覺得妳覺得我覺得的事情沒有錯。所以呢？」

　　「我覺得妳覺得我覺得妳覺得的事情還不止如此……」

　　「妳是不是以為我會陪妳玩下去？」

　　「沒有。我們略過這種溝通方式吧，它有點過於委婉了。」

　　嘉拉迪亞沉默了很久。米里雅勉強撐著，終於聽到她回答。

　　「那麼妳覺得我覺得怎樣？」

　　米里雅差點笑出來，但她知道笑了就糟糕了。「我覺得妳覺得忌妒。這個忌妒指的不是吃醋。」

　　「那妳覺得是什麼？」

　　「我覺得妳覺得自己知道了。」

　　「我覺得妳覺得我覺得自己說出來比較好。但妳錯了。」

　　「我覺得妳覺得我覺得妳覺得的事情似乎適合由我說出來，但我覺得其實不是。好了，是我輸，請結束遊戲。」

　　嘉拉迪亞閉上眼。「反正我不想自己說。」

　　「因為自己說了就不能否認？」米里雅微笑。

　　「不是。」嘉拉迪亞垂著眼簾，眨了眨。米里雅差點又上前吻她。「如果妳也不想說，我們就睡覺吧。」

　　「我說。」米里雅道。

　　嘉拉迪亞閉著眼。

　　「妳忌妒她們看起來 **太** 幸福了，而我們明明一起經歷過那些事，乍看之下卻似乎並不幸福——就只是『我覺得』。」

　　米里雅說完，立刻靠過去吻她，故意不讓她有肯定或否認的機會。因為，這一切畢竟都出自某人擅自的心疼和擅自的揣測。米里雅憶起對嘉拉迪亞說的那句「不要和自己真正的感覺作對」，不禁心想：我有時候真的自大到很難挽救。

　　她放開吻，繼續說：「或許這是我自己的心情才對。是我覺得她們看起來太幸福了，也是我覺得我們看起來並不幸福。我覺得妳覺得妳其實並不覺得的事。」

　　嘉拉迪亞很久沒有說話，鼻息平穩。米里雅猜她睡著了，便闔眼。

　　「米里雅。」

　　「——嗯？」

　　「我會考慮繼續當那孩子的家教，直到他自己申請停課。」

　　「是嗎、不要勉強……」

 

　　她們真的一起睡著了。

 

＊

 

　　辛西亞在晴透的清晨醒來，第一件事是確認自己身邊是誰。她作了在枕邊人的懷抱裡繃緊然後碎散開來的夢，因此不得不立刻確認。

　　然而她身邊誰都不在。

　　今天是假日。她拿起床頭的水瓶喝了幾口，接著抱起膝蓋靜靜思考夢境。她一一回憶細節，越來越懷疑夢中使自己高潮的人其實是米里雅。無論如何，她猜這夢也許和兩周前拜訪米里雅與嘉拉迪亞有關。也許在她們家逗留的時間裡，無聲的力量未曾停止衝擊她的潛意識，結果累積了過大的壓力，一直到今天仍沒有釋放完畢。

　　這可能是幾天來性慾特別旺盛的潛在原因。

　　辛西亞推開被褥，赤裸著身子離開房間、走進浴室，五分多鐘後走出來。她進房梳理濕漉的髮，拿起吹風機，卻只是胡亂吹了幾下就關掉，然後套著細肩帶背心和短褲，看了看鏡中的自己，眨眨眼睛、勾拉微笑。她再次快速走出。

　　客廳內空空的，她無聲地望入廚房。塔巴莎的確就在流理檯前忙碌，沒有出門也沒有在做其他事。辛西亞倚在牆邊，看著她纖細、給人脆弱之感的腳踝，繼續思考夢境，以及墮入睡眠之前的事情。

　　塔巴莎確切無疑是自己在夜裡緊緊擁抱，相互使彼此流淚喘息的那個人。辛西亞按著腦袋想。自己取下指甲貼片，將手指探入塔巴莎的身體，每根指頭的指甲都都修剪得無懈可擊、和塔巴莎一樣溫柔婉約。貼片就只是貼片，什麼時候拿下都可以。而潛意識雖說是潛意識，不管它是多麼龐大可怕又黑暗未知的存在，總之自己此時此刻的意識毫無疑問只渴望塔巴莎一個人。自己想抽出沾著黏稠泛泡之液體的手指，伸進她喉間，聽她無辜地吞嚥的聲音；想從上方或下方甚至後方的入口深深感受她體內的溫度。想去撕碎她或被她撕碎，只要能碎在一起。

　　不過塔巴莎很溫柔，可能不太想做那樣的事。辛西亞愛戀地微笑。 **和自己不一樣。**

　　「——啊、妳醒了。」塔巴莎轉過身來，發現門外的她，露出乾淨清澄的驚訝表情。「去了商店街一趟。買得有點雜，現在還在整理……」

　　「辛苦了。」果然還是出了門呀。辛西亞走上前，手指搔撫塔巴莎的衣領。對方穿了V領T-shirt，雖然天氣很熱，流的汗卻似乎不多。她想，塔巴莎與嘉拉迪亞 **好像都是** 不容易流汗的體質，這和自己以及米里雅不同。

　　「辛西亞？」塔巴莎後退一步，踏開纖細的腳踝，好撐住朝自己環抱而來的戀人。

　　「沒睡飽的樣子……」

　　塔巴莎拍撫她的髮與背脊。「吹完頭髮再睡？我幫妳吹吧？」

　　辛西亞拉開距離，猝然吻住塔巴莎。她起初只是微微吮著帶有鹹味的嘴唇，但瞇著眼見到塔巴莎閉了目後，便忍不住探舌描摩。沒想到在結束前竟收到對方回應，舌尖就觸黏在一起。她們的手相拉而後相扣，潤澤水聲斷續傳出，辛西亞忍不住洩漏享受的低鳴。

　　她在塔巴莎口中嚐到甜食的味道，便猜是自己昨天帶回來的豆沙麵包。塔巴莎也在她的舌上嚐見牙膏新鮮的辣甜味。吻細緻地前進，像一雙不那麼餓的草食動物悠然並行、啄食綠葉。辛西亞放開一手，環過對方肩頸摟抱腦袋，整支手臂就貼上了一層薄汗。由於汗的氣味與觸感，辛西亞下腹一痠一緊。

　　又想要了。——不對，一直都很想要。她微笑著吻。

　　塔巴莎有所感應似地退開來。「讓我洗澡……」聲音很細。

　　 **她也想要。**

　　辛西亞的脊背與胸腔微微顫慄，因為被電流般的狂喜佔據，身體一瞬感覺變得很輕。

　　「就這樣不好嗎？……」

　　她不待回答，就又輕輕含住塔巴莎的下唇。塔巴莎不太會做激烈的抗拒—— **至少對她不會** ——一旦彼此吻上，總是親得平穩悠長。

　　也許會在廚房做起來。

　　也許會一直做到中午，因為兩人的性愛總是很耗時間。

　　也許能見到塔巴莎身體流出的水液在廚房地板泛開。平常有好好擦地，所以不用太憂慮衛生。

　　——結果還是擔心了多餘的事呢。辛西亞想。

　　一定能繼續蒐集除了自己， **誰** 都不曾見過的塔巴莎。

　　辛西亞柔柔離開這一段吻，舔舐著塔巴莎顎下的細密汗珠，吮過脖頸、鎖骨，一直吮入胸前肌膚，直到被衣領擋住。

　　塔巴莎已經漸漸沉醉，手臂環在她腰後了。可能忘了洗澡的事。

　　

　　請繼續忘記更多事吧、只是暫時忘記也沒關係。

　　辛西亞抬起頭，與閨密——戀人耳鬢廝磨。

　　


End file.
